


【劫刀】二月

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 同一个太太的约稿，是猫耳play的PWP。
Relationships: Zed/Talon
Kudos: 6





	【劫刀】二月

泰隆不擅长喝酒。劫第一次发现这回事。你们刺客的训练里怎么没有添上这一项？男人喝下第一杯酒的时候，他的脸上就泛起一丝奇特的潮红——只是在一瞬间，随后那抹潮红就完全消失了，只剩下诺克萨斯刺客冷峻的容颜。像是之前他所看到的一切都是幻觉，而劫只是做了一个不切实际的梦。  
泰隆不动神色的把酒杯推到一边。桌面上玻璃杯移动发出粗糙而清脆的摩擦声。于是劫将它重新推到年轻刺客的面前，他真冷酷无情，察觉出对方的回避，只会把他的脑袋转过来逼他不得不去面对。泰隆挑着眉：“你看出来了，你是故意的？”  
劫觉得泰隆的自尊心或许会助他一臂之力，“我也没想到声名远扬的那位诺克萨斯最优秀的刺客实际上如此不堪一击，你是怎么完成那么多刺杀任务的？就没有一个人发现弱点就在眼前？”  
泰隆抬眼看他，他微微偏过脑袋：“喝不了酒算不了什么弱点。”  
“哦？”劫替他把桌上的泛出波光涟漪的剩下半杯倒满，感受到对方的僵硬与变冷变刺的目光，质问、挑衅，或者殊途同归的任何一点东西在上涨潮流中，是唯一的漂浮物。他们的不安存在证实泰隆必须在今晚首次亮相，他把酒杯握在手心，冰块敲击玻璃，他又看了他一眼，将目光调回到颜色瑰丽的酒精上，将它们一饮而尽。  
“味道如何？”劫饶有兴味，注视着男人的目光涣散开，像是透明酒精里沉淀的水果纤维。混合的高浓度酒味道会更醉人，泰隆动声色地将玻璃杯挪到他的面前，示意他倒满。  
半透明的液体从顺着瓶口落入杯中，他们俩人都抱着一种奇妙的决心——但目的明显殊途同归，直到诺克萨斯的刺客口中的舌头已经麻痹得无法品尝出味道，他才软伏在桌子上，像只懒洋洋晒太阳的猫。  
“你对我真是不怎么设防？”  
劫将他的玻璃杯倒满，也给自己倒了一杯，他把杯中的酒递到唇边，尝了一口。酒精中浓郁的味道让他能简单确凿对方的确是已经醉倒，在灯光下露出一双微眯的眼。诺克萨斯的刺客不至于这么轻而易举的就把软肋放到他人面前，他能察觉到他在对方心中或许已经放进一个微妙的地位，艾欧尼亚的忍者可不会轻而易举因此流露出柔和，显然诺克萨斯人也一样。他试着从他手里拿下酒杯，声息很短，动作很轻。  
泰隆挪开了，同样是无声无息地扫了他一眼，目光里甚至带着浓郁的挑衅。就算我喝醉了，我想你也拿我没什么办法——劫读懂他眼神之中的隐含着的意味，却觉得着实有些好笑，他的挑衅建立在一种何等的勇气之上？泰隆现在喝醉了，脸色控制得很好，而发红的耳根与微醺而迷离的目光、微颤的指尖却是出卖他的一把好手。他不合时宜的想到仍在均衡的日子，野猫也知道艾欧尼亚人心软，惯会到他们那儿讨木天蓼，吸了之后软绵绵的趴在他的腿边，却又在他伸手去摸时轻轻抬手狠挠。  
劫想到了之前买下的玩具。酒馆街边他曾经见到那些庸俗的妓女戴上这些假装饰，出于一种恶作剧般的心态买下那些粗糙饰品，却一直找不到用上它们的时机。他或许可以挑战一下如今已变软弱的男人。他离开了一小会儿，回到大厅之中的时候拿出纸符——诺克萨斯妓女的把戏，简易却麻烦的一些咒语，能够短暂地令再普通不过的人类变成瓦斯塔亚人——解除方法却只有时间。当劫用上他最优秀的影分身手段贴近他的身前，而泰隆绷紧的神经下意识地抬手亮出刀锋——上当了。酒精多少还是对他的思辨能力造成了影响，忍者真正的本体出现在他身后，不动神色的将纸符贴到他的后脑。  
“什么东西——”泰隆下意识地伸手去摸，那张纸符几乎在碰到他后脑的瞬间开始消失，泰隆只能摸到它的一角，手指触碰到粗糙的纸符边缘：然后他的脑袋开始发痒，一股奇怪的痒意爬遍他的全身——“这是什么？”  
面前的男人真的变成了一只猫，脑袋上垂着两只猫耳，躁动不安地扭动着身子。泰隆从凳子上站起来，瞪了面前的男人一眼。  
劫知道这是为什么，他忍住笑：“尾巴？”  
“你对我做了什么？”泰隆的脸色变得很难看，他的耳朵根正微微地泛出艳红的意味，那根变长多毛的尾巴一定在他的双腿之间磨蹭着他的皮肉，让他像现在这般坐立不安。泰隆试着揪住面前那个眉眼里特意表现出再明显不过笑意的艾欧尼亚混蛋忍者，可够着他突然变成了一种过分的难事。几乎在泰隆身位前移的瞬间，劫在同一个时分悄然闪开——酒精，他太迟钝，不够敏感——或者说，那条毛绒绒尾巴磨得他太敏感，诺克萨斯妓女把戏的副作用。泰隆半趴桌上，他勉强撑起身子，咬紧了牙：“你他妈就是个混球。”  
“我建议你在责骂我之前，还是先把那条尾巴从裤子里放出来。”  
不用他说他也会做，他从来没有喝得这么醉过，手脚都在发软，已经失去了完整的判断力。他迷迷糊糊地、脑袋中只想得到暂时的缓解。他在劫面前解开裤子，将尾巴完全从裤子里解放出。于是在劫面前出现的就是这样一副光景：诺克萨斯的刺客裸露着双腿，只穿着内裤，一根长长的尾巴在他的屁股后头得到舒展，甩在身后。  
劫觉得该给他一点教训。  
不仅是因为他的先前的挑衅、喝醉酒之后仍然高高在上的恶劣态度，更是因为他对他的轻视，一切的一切，他以为自己对他做不了什么，无论是刺杀伤害，还是更一些别的痛苦……诺克萨斯的刺客现在都只能通通承受下去。

他的动作很快，闪到泰隆的面前之后轻轻捏了几把他的尾巴尖端，柔软的毛球在他手心里被捏扁，变化身形就像是在戏耍它。醉酒让刺客失去了平日的平衡力，一昧的闪躲只有失误的时机，当他的冲撞顶到男人的怀中，劫像是恶作剧般捏着他的尾巴——这次是尾巴根部，他很好奇究竟是从什么地方生长出来的。当他的手触碰到敏感缺少他感受到怀里男人的僵硬与颤抖，和没出口的那一声奇妙的呻吟。  
这地方很敏感吗？他把弄着他的尾巴根，这里缺少绒毛，连接着敏感的尾椎，男人把刀举得更高，泰隆眯着眼睛问：“你想死吗？”  
“我不觉得你现在有底气对我说出这番话。”  
他躲闪开泰隆砍到面前的钢刀，手还摸着他的尾巴根，让男人颤抖着在他身上寻找一个支点足以支撑起身体，劫深知怎样会更过分，他们刀剑相交却仍然是情人，他抚摸他的大腿根部，用拳刃切断底下的内裤边，于是诺克萨斯的刀锋之影的下身已然裸露在他面前。  
泰隆的阴茎挺立着，同样亮出骄傲的刀锋。和他的外表不同——这地方并不冷峻，情动已是浓时，猫耳的咒语妓女特供，同时附赠润滑双腿之间软穴与促进男人勃起熏香的作用，劫开口：“你已经这样了？看来你真是迫不及待跟我上床了。”  
泰隆冷笑——他喝得太醉，所谓的冷笑看上去更像是在勾引：他的面颊浮上一曾酡红，眼睛眯着，眉眼动人，“谁要跟你上床了？”  
这会儿劫没必要摸他的尾巴根了，有比这里更值得亲吻的羞怯的地方。他直截了当的摸着他的阴茎前端，湿漉漉的通红男根在被触碰时就已经敏感得颤抖，铃口吸住劫的手指，“这东西比你要诚实。”  
他察觉到对方的眼睛湿漉漉的。身后那处呢？他多多少少清楚情药的作用，知道刺客本人不过是在硬撑，他的双腿之间多半早已湿滑一片，他试着把对方推到桌上，可泰隆不配合，他不是他那些一声令下就愿意去死的弟子，于是他不得不得用上一点别的手段。趁着泰隆仍然混沌，他用绳结将他的双手绑在椅背，在男人还在懵懂的时候分开他的双腿。  
“劫，在我不情愿的时候做这种事会让你开心吗？”  
“我不觉得你有什么不情愿的。”他有些粗鲁的抠挖着他软穴流出的淫液，感受到紧窄的甬道因为痛楚而紧紧收缩，而泰隆因为下意识地动作而将腰往上拱，诺克萨斯的刺客不适合温柔对待。劫俯下身去咬他胸口那处绯红色的红樱桃，含在口中用力吮吸，力道大得几乎要把那突起的软肉给嚼碎下咽，在刺客本人的皮肤上留下粉色的兽性压印。他又敏感又疼，却从来不习惯呻吟出口，而是扭着腰想拼命撑开身后的桎梏，劫强行挤开他虽然已经历过情欲润滑、却因为只粗暴扩张过几回而狭窄逼仄得难以进入的穴口。它是硬撑出来的、刚好只够那根男人阴茎的大小，于是他花了一些时间。  
他感受到身下的人正在疯狂的颤抖，呼吸粗重得像是受了致命伤。当劫的阴茎突破最初的防线，整根没入的男人精壮的身体时，男人心中的某条尚可能维持理智的线仍然没有崩断。那根巨物在强行突入他干涩粘滞的身体之后，才开始从漫不经心的半勃有了抬头的痕迹，阴茎在他体内涨大，挤压着窄小的甬道里的肉褶，将他撑开、填满。  
他能把那条尾巴看得一览无遗，泰隆的尾巴轻轻地晃悠着，那些细小的绒毛搔着他的阴茎，让他的双腿之间有一种奇妙的痒意，劫摸了摸男人的耳朵尖，泰隆偏过脑袋，缩起耳朵，但碰到瞬间还是让他感觉温暖又柔软。  
“很疼吗？”劫察觉到他的抗拒与粗重的呼吸，明显刺客本人不太喜欢这种对待，劫可不是体贴温柔的情人，“我会让你更疼一点。”  
他把自己的阴茎往外拔，感受到身下的男人正在挣扎，从秘不可闻的喘息声中透露出快感的一隅，他看着那因为暴力而过于通红的穴口。男人看上去喝得还不够醉，他想要让他更为之沉迷。  
泰隆感到后穴灌进来一股冰凉的水流，过于疯狂的凉意几乎要将他烫出伤痕，他的声音几乎变形，在开口的时分夹杂了呻吟：“你给我灌了什么？”  
“我只是觉得你应该再喝多一点。”劫乐于看到他如今的反应，他将手指塞进去，觉得里面已经凉透了，男人的甬道因为虐待而激起情欲开始痉挛，吮吸着他的手指。劫不假思索地将阴茎再塞进去时，不出意外的深吸了一口凉气，“你的身体里好凉，让我来给你暖一下吧。”  
这是谁的错？泰隆只想笑，他觉得自己仍然保持着理智与冰冷的紧绷，只是在劫看来那不过是刺客最后一点无用的坚持。他的穴肉把他吸得很紧，劫的肌肤贴着他的肌肤，有节奏的深入，刺进刺出，一些利刃，一把拳刃，一柄刀锋，他们在穿刺皮肉时与阴茎有相似的作用，将男人劈成两半，令他隐忍着发出无用的呻吟。他的下腹因为粗暴的冲刺而微微颤抖，受了冲撞而胸口起伏。  
他被绑紧的手腕在挣扎时勒出红痕，膝盖抵着劫的腰腹要将他踢走。“你对我真是无情，”他摸了摸男人身上光是屁股被操就已经勃起的阴茎，湿漉漉地把他攥紧，听他变得急迫的呼吸：“如果你真那么厌恶的话，你的身体为什么这么诚实？”  
“闭嘴——要操就操。”泰隆咬紧了牙，他的阴茎在男人手中，隐隐约约有了崩溃的前兆，他逼他逼得更紧，高潮灭顶一样的快感像影流之主的手段，轻飘飘又快速地伴着他最后的呻吟击穿了他的大脑。劫从他身下下来，抽出疲软的阴茎，浓郁的酒水气味伴着白色精液从他的双腿之间喷涌而出，顺着大腿往下一直流到整张椅子上。他的尾巴也沾满了酒，湿漉漉地摆动着。  
猫耳则沾了脸上流出来的汗液。  
劫把脸凑到他的面前。他好香，是酒的味道。  
END.


End file.
